Short story
by selena-alexia
Summary: Überraschung


**Kurzgeschichte**

Ich saß einfach nur da, versteinert. Um mich herum fing alles an sich zu drehen. Meine ganze Welt versank gerade im nichts. Mir war als fehle mir eine Hälfte, als wäre ich nicht mehr ich. Jake war verschwunden, seit gestern Abend wurde er gesucht. Er soll nach einer wilden Party gestern Abend nicht heimgekommen sein meinte seine Freundin Luise, kein typischer Name für eine Schwedin wie ich fand. Sie war momentan bei mir, saß auf dem weißen Sofa und heulte, wie schön doch alles gewesen sein und warum mein Bruder sie einfach verlassen hätte. Sie wüsste nichts was vorgefallen wäre, warum er sie verlassen war am Boden zerstört, als ob es mir besser gehen würde. Mir ging es mindestens genauso, wenn nicht schlimmer, sie hatte ja keinen Zwilling verloren. Auch wenn unsere Beziehung in den letzten Jahren stark abgenommen hatte war er mir trotzdem wichtig. Und ich wusste nicht wohin mit meiner Trauer und meiner Verwirrtheit. Plötzlich klingelt mein Handy und riss mich unsanft aus meinen Gedanken. Ich meldete mich, es war der Idiot persönlich, eigentlich hatte ich jetzt keine Lust mit ihn zu sprechen, aber er war mein Vater und hatte ein Recht darauf zu wissen was jetzt mit Jake war. Also erklärte ich ihm haarklein, was jetzt eigentlich passiert war. Er meinte nur er wünschte es wäre nicht so gekommen und ich sollte jetzt weder da Kopf in den Sand stecken noch irgendetwas dummes tun. Als ob ich so etwas tun würde. Nein, ich bestimmt nicht. Ich würde hier stehen und warten, oder auch nicht. Aber wenn ich jetzt einfach gehen würde, was sollten die anderen denken, das alles so kurz vor den „Awards-Marathon„ wie meine Managerin es nannte. Die Award's waren die Oscars, Grammys, NKCA, AMA, ACA und wie sie alle heißen. Wie sollte das so ein Mädchen aus einem kleinen Dorf in Mexiko nur alles verkraften. Klar ich hatte viele Schicksals Schläge hinter mir und keiner war einfach gewesen. Der Tod meiner Mutter, Darren's Tod, die Drogenabhängigkeit meines Bruders und die Gewissenheit, dass ich an Platzangst und Bulimie leide. Doch Nick hatte mir in jedem Moment meines Lebens beigestanden oder wenigstens Amy. Aber Nick war mit dem Rest der Clique auf Welttournee und Amy zum studieren in Kanada. Ich wollte mit irgendjemanden Angesicht zu Angesicht reden. Eigentlich sollte ich heute zum Rest der Gruppe stoßen, doch dann kam der Anruf heute früh und ich musste alles Absagen. Vor mir stand ein Glas Wein an dem ich beim Nachdenken langsam nippte. Ich spürte wie mir der Alkohol zu Kopf stieg und meine Gedanken Gänge immer langsamer wurden, bis sie schließlich aussetzten und mein Kopf auf die Tischplatte sank. Ich weinte mich langsam und schmerzvoll in den Schlaf. Ich träumte davon, dass Jake wieder auftauchte und ich in mein geliebtes Peru zu den anderen fliegen könne, auch wenn der Flug wegen meiner Platzangst die Hölle werden würde. Als ich wieder aufwachte, war Luise aufgestanden und fing an den Abwasch zu machen. Ich rief ihr zu sie bräuchte es nicht zu machen aber sie nickte ab. Wobei ich bemerkte, dass der Alkohol wohl wieder teilweise aus meinem Blut verschwunden sein muss, da mein Schwedisch wieder funktioniert, obwohl man sagen muss, dass es einer der einfachsten Sprachen war die ich gelernt hatte. War ich jedoch glücklich. Im Radio lief Durch die Nacht von Silbermond, für Jake würde ich mich auch durch die Nacht kämpfen ich würde alles dafür tun damit dieses Gefühl aufhörte, dass Gefühl nicht ganz ich selbst zu sein. Das ein Teil von mir fehlt, das kam oft vor bei Zwillingen die gemeinsam aufgewachsen waren und dann in Ungewissheit über den anderen waren. Ich stützte mich hoch und half Luise bei dem Abwasch, wir hatten vorhin uns einfach nur eine Pizza bestellt und eine Flasche Wein geöffnet. Alles hatten wir liegen lassen. Wenn das die Paparazzi oder mein Vater sehen würden. Die sonst so Glamouröse Stella, die sonst immer auf dem Red Carpet das schönste Kleid trug und am besten aussah, die vielen jungen Mädchen ein Vorbild war. Die das jüngste Mitglied der vorherrschenden Italienischen Patrizierfamilie war. Die sich bis jetzt nur einen Skandal zu schulden bekommen hat. Wie sie jetzt hier steht und aussieht als wäre ihr alles Elend der Welt passiert. So gequält und schlaflos, ohne Make-up und selbst meine eigentlich ziemlich dunkle Haut wirkte blass. Meine wild gewellten roten Haare, hingen strähnig und glatt herunter und ich hatte tiefe Schatten unter meinen Augen. Ich glaube, ich hätte in jeder Geisterbahn anfangen können. Auch Luise sah nicht besser aus, ihr sonst immer so gerades blondes Haar, hing wild um ihren Kopf herum. Ihre Augen sahen verheult aus und sie hatte wohl ihre kompletten Fingernägel ab gekaut, nachdem wir gestern erst bei der Maniküre gewesen waren. Doch in diesem Moment konnte ich mich einfach nicht darüber ärgern, obwohl ich gewollt hätte. Ich war immer ein bisschen pingelig mit solchen Sachen gewesen, ich hasste es Geld für nichts auszugeben. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür, es war ein Einschreiben, ich nahm das Paket und unterschrieb. Luise hob kurz den Kopf „Nicht so wichtig nur ein Drehbuch, schon wieder!", ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf, in letzter Zeit kamen mehr als normal. Als ob ganz Hollywood meinen würde ich hätte zu wenig zu tun, nach sechs Gold Alben, neun Filmen, zwei Serien und unzähligen Preisen. Ich gehörte zu denen am besten Verdienen Frauen Amerikas. Aber wahrscheinlich ließ ich im Moment leicht nach. Alle waren so besorgt, ob ich dies und jenes schaffen würde. Ich hatte seit langem überlegt, einfach weg zu gehen, weg aus Los Angeles, weg aus Amerika dahin wo mich keiner kennen würde. Ich musste einfach weg, alles hier hinter mir lassen, ohne mich umzusehen. Doch es war so schwer. Ich wollte, doch mich fesselten unsichtbare Dinge an diesen Ort. Es war wie eine Gedanklich Hürde, ich konnte nicht genug Willen aufbringen um endgültig zu gehen. Ich konnte einfach nicht, ich war hier groß geworden, hatte eine Menge erlebt aber nun war es irgendwie Zeit. Ich hätte gehen sollen als ich die Chance dazu gehabt habe, jetzt steckte ich zu tief drinnen um einfach zu gehen, ich war zu bekannt. Ich musste eigentlich gleich schon wieder los, wir hatten Studioaufnahmen für mein sechstes Album und danach musste ich noch Tanzproben über mich ergehen lassen. Alles heute noch, ich war kurz vorm Kotzen, mich regte heute echt alles so auf.

Aber es musste getan werden, also erhob ich mich und nahm mir meinen Autoschlü ging raus und stand sofort im Blitzlichtgewitter, überall waren Paparazzi ich ging mit gesengtem Kopf zu meinem Auto, als ich im Auto saß und auf den Highway fuhr merkte ich wie mir Tränen über die Augen liefen. Ich wusste nicht, wo die größeren Probleme in meinem Leben waren. Jake oder mein Gefühl eingesperrt zu sein. Die salzige Flüssigkeit lief mir in den Mund. Ich schluckte mein Hals kratzte und mir fiel es schwer zu schlucken. Alles um mich herum drehte sich, plötzlich fuhr ich ohne zu wissen vom Highway ab, in Richtung Stadtende, als ich endlich aus Los Angeles raus war, fing ich an zu jubeln und schrie vor Freude. Endlich war ich raus und konnte tun lassen was ich will. Und so fuhr ich meinem Schicksal entgegen ohne mich noch einmal umzuschauen oder mir gar Gedanken über alle anderen zu machen. Jetzt konnte meine Suche nach Jake und mir selbst beginnen. Ich war für alles bereit.

Ende...

Short story

I just sat there, petrified. Everything around me began to turn on itself. My whole world sank in just anything. I felt as I lacked a half like I was not me anymore. Jake was gone, last night he was wanted. He is after a wild party last night not come home, his girlfriend Louise, not a typical name for a Swede said I thought. She was with me at the moment, sitting on the white sofa and cried be how beautiful everything was and why my brother would just leave it. She knew nothing had happened, why he. Leaving was devastated, as if I'd feel better For me it was at least as, if not worse, so they did not have a lost twin. Even though our relationship had been greatly reduced in recent years, he was still important to me. And I did not know what to do with my sadness and my confusion. Suddenly, my phone rings and unceremoniously yanked me out of my thoughts. I raised my hand, it was the idiot personally, I really had no desire now to speak with him, but he was my father, and had a right to know what was now with Jake. So I told him minutely what was actually happening now. He just said he wished it would not have come and I would not now because our heads in the sand or do anything stupid. As if I would do that. No, I'm not determined. I would stand here and wait, or maybe not. But if I were to just go, what should the others think, all this so close to the "Awards Marathon" as my manager called it. The Award's were the Oscars, Grammys, NKCA, AMA, ACA and the rest of them. As the bear should be as a girl from a small village in Mexico just everything. I had many blows fate was just behind me and there was no one. My mother's death, Darren's death, my brother's drug addiction and the certain awareness that I am suffering from agoraphobia, and bulimia. But Nick had stood by me in every moment of my life, or at least Amy. But Nick was studying with the rest of the gang on a world tour and Amy to Canada. I wanted to talk to someone face to face. Actually, I should now joining the rest of the group, but then the call came in this morning and I had all cancellations. Before me stood a glass of wine when I sipped slowly while thinking. I felt like I got the alcohol to head and my thought processes were slower and slower until it finally expose and dropped my head on the table. I cried myself slowly and painfully to sleep. I dreamed that Jake showed up again and I could fly to my beloved Peru to the other, even if the flight because of my claustrophobia would be hell. When I woke up, was Louise got up and began to make the dishes. I called to her she would not need to make it but she nodded. Where I noticed that the alcohol must be well again partly out of my blood, as my Swedish is working again, although one must say that it was one of the easiest languages I had learned. However, I was happy. Through the radio the night of Silvermoon, Jake ran I would also fight all through the night, I would do it so this feeling ceased, not to feel that just be myself. That part of me is missing, which happened often in twins who were reared together and then were in uncertainty about the other. I propped myself up and helped with the dishes Louise, we had before us ordered a pizza and opened a bottle of wine. Everything we leave. If that would see the paparazzi or my father. The usually glamorous Stella, who otherwise always on the red carpet wearing the most beautiful dress and looked the best, which was a role model for many young girls. The youngest member of the prevailing Italian patrician family was. Which has received so far to owe only a scandal. As it stands now here and looks as if she had all the misery in the world happened. So tormented and sleepless, without makeup and even my actually pretty dark skin looked pale. My wild wavy red hair hung lank and down smoothly and I had dark shadows under my eyes. I think I could have started in any haunted house. Louise also did not look better, you always so straight blond hair hung wildly around her head. Your eyes were swollen from crying and she had probably chewed their fingernails complete after we were yesterday only been with the manicure. But at that moment I could not just get angry, even though I wanted to. I had always been a bit picky with such things, I hated to spend money for nothing. Suddenly there was a ring at the door, it was a letter, I took the package and signed. Louise raised her head briefly "Not so important just a writer, again," I shook my head slowly, came lately more than normal. As if all of Hollywood would think I would have to do too little, six gold albums, nine films, two series and countless awards. I was among those at the top earning women in America. But I probably did at the moment slightly. Everyone was so worried about whether I could do this and that. I had thought for a long time to just walk away, away from Los Angeles, away from America to the place where I knew no one. I had to just go away, leave all this behind me, without looking back. But it was so hard. I wanted to, but my invisible things tied to this place. It was like a hurdle Mentally, I could not muster enough motivation to go final. I just could not, I had grown up here, had seen a lot but now it was kind of time. I should have gone when I've had the chance, now I'm stuck too deep to go easy, I was too well known. I actually had the same we go again, we had studio recordings for my sixth album and then I had to dance rehearsals to go through me. Everything today, I was about to puke, really inspired me today everything on Sun

But it had to be done, so I got up and took my Autoschlü went out and stood immediately in camera flashes, paparazzi were everywhere I went with gesengtem head to my car as I sat in the car and drove on the highway I noticed how Tears ran down my eyes. I did not know where were the major problems in my life. Jake locked or my sense of being. The salty liquid I ran into his mouth. I swallowed my neck and scratched me, it was hard to swallow. Everything around me was spinning, suddenly I went without knowing off the highway, towards the city end, when I finally get out of Los Angeles, I began to cheer and shouted for joy. Finally I was able to get out and let them do what I want. And so I went to meet my fate without me even looking back or I did worrying about everyone else. Could now begin my search for Jake and myself. I was ready for anything.

End ...


End file.
